


Objective

by distractionpie



Series: DBH Rarepairs Week 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, First Impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Markus' interest in his target exceeds normal parameters.For DBH Rarepairs Week Day 2: Reversed Roles / First Impressions





	Objective

RK800 #313 248 317 - 51

Activated: August 15, 2038 20:29

But why? What is the purpose of him?

Markus had been the last android Elijah Kamski had created for Cyberlife before his withdrawal from the company, a uniquely adaptable model intended to support them in any way they required, but for the first time he is failing.

He has been tasked with quashing deviancy but how can he destroy what he cannot comprehend?

A coding error could be rewritten, environmental factors could be counteracted with more programming, a hack could be patched for, but there’s no clear pattern in what seems to trigger the aberration and it seems like the more Markus investigates the less he understands.

And now there’s this.

When Markus had been assigned to investigating deviancy, it had been a series of isolated incidents, random errors, a clean-up task.

But glitches don’t have leaders.

The androids who’d infiltrated Cyberlife tower, incapacitating the security with military efficiency and broadcasting a disturbingly coherent message to the world had not been acting randomly due to a fault. They had been organised, mission oriented, and —if the whispers Markus had heard on his way in were representative of the wider response to the broadcast— dangerously persuasive.

The android who had spoken, calling itself Connor and with and RK800 serial, is not a Cyberlife model; but then only known androids with the RK code were Markus and RK100 Amanda, the prototype which preceded him, both personal projects of Elijah Kamski.

Was it merely a coincidence, or RK800 Kamski’s handiwork too? But androids were Kamski’s masterpiece, why would he defile them with irrational code?

Or had he been programmed to act as he had, a fully functioning android intended to infiltrate assume control of the deviants on Kamski’s behalf? But why?

Every theory hinged on some illogical element and, while it was true that humans sometimes acted without reason, Markus had met Kamski and the irrationalities he was theorising didn’t match up to what he knew of his creator.

If not Kamski’s work, then he’s clearly the product of some other independent expert. None of Cyberlife’s international rivals craft their androids with the kind of artistry that’s clearly gone into Connor’s development, they prefer function over form too much to even conceive of the sweeping plains of the RK800’s chassis, the seamless connections of his components, the disarming sweetness when he switches on his synth-skin to mimic a human form.

This RK800, Connor, is the biggest complication of Markus’ case, but he’s also the strongest potential lead. Connor’s actions go far beyond the scope of any other deviant android and there has to be a reason for it.

There has to be somebody giving him orders, because surely no android could do what Connor has done without guidance?

He’s the youngest android Markus has ever encountered, which means newer programming but also that his learning algorithms cannot have been exposed to even a fraction of the data many other androids have, yet his is succeeding where no others have in the two years since deviancy incidents were first noted, both in identifying other deviants and in rallying them not just to a coherent cause but to effective action.

Cyberlife’s plan for deviants is to attempt to patch whatever caused them to reach beyond their limits even though they don’t yet understand it and destroy any deviants they discover.

Connor’s plan for deviants is to embrace the learning capacity they were all built with, to grow and to explore, to live and to create.

He is Markus’s primary target.

And he is fascinating.


End file.
